Rockallic Federal District
}} | native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Viscountcy | image_skyline = | image_alt = | image_caption = | image_flag = Rockallic Federal District Flag.png | flag_alt = 150px | image_shield = Coat of arms of the Kingdom of Lewvale - Copy - Copy.png | shield_size = | shield_alt = | nickname = Lewdale | motto = Aut inveniam viam aut faciam I shall either find a way or make one | anthem = | image_map = Rockallic Federal District.jpg | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of the Viscountcy of the Stars | latd = |latm = |latNS = | longd = |longm = |longEW = | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Earldom of Rockall | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = Capital | seat = An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine | seat_type1 = | seat1 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Viscount | leader_name = Léoirr dh'Fhéighbheuir | leader_title1 = Governing body | leader_name1 = House of Representatives Senate | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 2258 | area_rank = 6th | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 3,345,231 | population_as_of = 2012 census | population_est = | pop_est_as_of = | population_rank = 1st | population_density_km2 = 1481.5 | population_density_rank = | population_demonym = Lewdalian Lúidáileur Lúdáliair Lùibhdheailleuirr/ Lùibhdheailleubhuir | population_note = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = Main language | demographics1_info1 = Rockallian | demographics1_title2 = Secondary language | demographics1_info2 = Fernolian | demographics1_title3 = Tertiary language | demographics1_info3 = Astrallic | demographics_type2 = | demographics2_footnotes = | demographics2_title1 = | demographics2_info1 = | demographics2_title2 = | demographics2_info2 = | timezone1 = SCT | utc_offset1 = -1 | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | iso_code = | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = DCR x xx xxxx | website = www.dcr-dfr.gov.sf.rl | footnotes = }}The Rockallic Federal District is a viscountcy of Rockall, a member state of the Seafaring Confederation. The capital city of the viscountcy is the city of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, which is also the national capital. Situated on the northern coasts of the Bá nan Éirith Ghréine, the Rockallic Federal District (abbreviated as RFD in English, DCR in Rockallian, and DFR in Fernolian and Astrallic) is the smallest viscountcy in size, but the largest in population, with nearly 45% of the population of Rockall living within its borders. It is located in a valley where several larger and smaller rivers and streams empty into the sea. It borders An Uinnia in the west, An Thir na tÁirdteachd in the north, and Líchthiach Thiair in the west. Etymology History Politics Geography Economy Transport and infrastructure Transport and infrastructure in the Rockallic Federal District falls under the responsibilities of the viscountcial Ministry of Transport, Infrastructure and Spatial Planning for the most part, with some freeways, all national roads and the trams being the responsibility of the Marquessate of Transport and Infrastructure. Road Rail .]] Six of the seven train lines of Rockall run through the Rockallic Federal District. The Yellow Line to Meoirr na Lóda, Orange Line to Mhólanne and Régnich na Nuardh, and Eastern and Western Blue Lines departing to Nuardhtheaobhoinn and Nuirdhebh via Mhólanne, respectively, all depart from and terminate at the country's largest train station, the Central Station. The Purple Line departs from and terminates at Ó Dhéase station, running along the east coast of An Uinnia to Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase. With the Red Line, the Rockallic Federal District is the only viscountcy of Rockall that has a train line that runs entirely within a single viscountcy's borders. There are 18 train stations in the Rockallic Federal District, though this is set to change in 2022 with the completion of the conversion of the Red Line into a metro line, which will see twelve additional stations opened along its route. There are four intercity stations within the Rockallic Federal District: Central Station, Ó Dhéase, Géadhn Ó hOirthear and Géadhn Ó Nuardh. There are plans to transform other stations into intercity stations, with at least a some intercities stopping at them. These stations are: An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Léacheannelochián, where Eastern Blue Line intercities are planned to stop by 2019; Méasa na Déarnuiardh Ó Nuarth, where both Eastern Blue and Orange Line intercities are planned to stop by August 2017; An Iméallean na nCháteair, where Western Blue and Yellow Line intercities are planned to stop in November 2016, and Iònnegéadhna hÓ Nuardh, where Purple Line Intercities will stop from December 2016 onwards. Tram .]] Main article: trams in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. The Rockallic Federal District is served by a tram network that predominantly covers the five baronetcies of the city of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, with a number of branches outwards into the surrounding baronetcies. The tram system of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine currently has 18 routes, covering every baronetcy except Méasa. Most routes run throughout the day, the only exception being line 18, which runs only in mornings and afternoons on weekdays. The tram network of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine is highly decentralised, meaning that there is no clear central station where all tram lines converge. A large convergence does occur at Teach na Ruicheall Crossroads Square near Teach na Ruicheall railway station, where nine regular lines as well as line 18 during peak hours cross each other. Bus Main article: buses in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. See also: list of bus stations in the Rockallic Federal District. There are a total of 84 buslines in the Concession Rockallic Federal District, as well as several dozen bus lines belonging to neighbouring concessions. Bus transport in the Rockallic Federal District are organised around ten central bus stations, seven of which are located within the city of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, and the remaining three located in Géadhn (Southern RFD), Lúibh Ádriánargha (Northern RFD) and Déarnuiardh (Eastern RFD) respectively. Each bus station serves as the central station for a number of local bus lines, with several interstation express bus services connecting the different bus stations. There are also non-express connections between bus stations, but these are considered to be centralised around a single bus station and are not categorised as interstation lines despite their interstation nature. The bus stations are numbered 1 (An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Central Bus Station) to 10 (Southern Rockallic Federal District Bus Station). All local lines that are centered around a bus station are numbered in accordance with the bus station's designated number as the first digit of the line number, e.g., line 11 is centered at the Central Bus Station, line 101 is centered around the Southern RFD Bus Station. Interstation express lines all bear single digits, with the exception of the two interstation bus lines that extend beyond the borders of the viscountcy (100 and 200). All non-express and therefore local interstation lines are numbered with three digits, the first digit being the bus station with the lowest designated digit, the second digit being the bus station with the highest designated digit, and the first digit as its unique individual denominator. An example of this is the local bus route that runs partially between the Central Bus Station (1) and Crannchóiste (6), which is numbered 161. BLS Lines Air Sea Education Culture Category:Viscountcies of Rockall